


Little Bits

by Lunatiion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, OtaYuri Week, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatiion/pseuds/Lunatiion
Summary: one shot collection for the Yuri on Ice fandom since none of these made it into any stories i've published or co written.Any warnings will be put as notes on the top of each to make it easier.These will probably take a bit to get a bunch so my suggestion is to bookmark this.This will include short song fics, Prompted work or Ideas I got too bored of to actually make a story.





	Little Bits

**Author's Note:**

> “Please stop picking up stray monsters and bringing them into the house.”

Yuri was on his way back from school eager to make it home school it was very early and he was hoping to make it home in time for breakfast.Today had been such an off day, He couldn't seem to pass his familiars test with potya even with viktors training. Viktor suggested to trick his teacher with viktor posing as potya since yuri has been having trouble. The more he considered how it could have gone wrong the more at ease he felt with his decision to give it his best shot with the real Potya. 

He had almost missed getting up for school which isn't hard for his school is very different then the rest. While all magicals can go to the regular town school Most witches chose to put their kin in a separate school more attune to witches. To get to the class you have to take an old traders route to what looks like a Large oak tree. The tree takes magic to open hence why only witches or partial witches can access the class. 

The path was getting narrow, A sign Yuri was close to his home. Viktor and Yuri chose to live in the forest behind the town rather than in the town itself for what Yuri can only assume to give everyone else a break from the twos obsessive affection. 

Yuri felt it before he saw it, His back stiffened and his hands shook. 

An enchanted. 

A poor creature used as a test subject for some careless witch. A ongoing problem within the town.Young witches Using the forest creatures and even sometimes house pets as experiments and then just dropping them somewhere before their parents can find out. Yuri despises the act even going as far as to protest familiar teaching in class only partially because of his own failure to connect with his. 

He looked around expecting to see a bear or even a cougar waiting to pounce, The energy was strong and threatening. He looked all around and failed to see anything in his path so he walked faster down the trail hoping it was just passing by. He was nearing the end of the trail when he felt something drop onto his back he yelped and spun around but to no avail. Nothing was there. He walked fast until he felt something making him stop dead, There was something small and furry clung onto his back much like Potya does. He took caution out of the equation and reached behind his head to grab the creature and get a better look. 

“What the hell” Yuri’s fear was washed away and replaced by confusion. In his hands was a Very small Black kitten not looking anything close to dangerous but the energy coursing through it was so much more. It enticed fear out of Yuri and seemed to be using the kitten as a power source wearing the kitten out. This was a creature under spell block, the spell keeping it sedate and weak but Yuri couldn't understand.

“Who would feel in danger by a kitten?” Yuri chalked it up to it being an enchanted and placed it under his cloak, He would get Yuuri to take a look at it and see what he can do. Yuuri and Viktor have been plagued with the job of fixing any creature their dear son Yuri has brought home over the years which has only picked up in volume as the years go on and enchanting becomes popular, How they do wish the council will pass a law making it Illegal to enchant without Saving the animal afterwards.

Yuri made it to the house with a sigh, The cat in his shirt has taken the small amount of time it took to get home to tear up Yuri’s chest with its claws that never seemed to be put away. Pulling the cat out of his shirt and with it, It’s claws out of his chest. 

 

“Please stop picking up stray monsters and bringing them into the house.” Before Yuuri turned around he could feel the energy. A familiar out of place feeling that enchanted's give off as Yuri walked into the house. When Yuuri turned around and saw such a small creature he was confused. 

“A kitten? Do People not have boundaries?” He rushed over and scooped up the small cat. Turning it in his hands and inspecting it. It took him a few minutes to realise what he’s looking at. 

“Ah! Yurio did you notice this?” He looked up at his son wondering if he even knows what he brought home. Yurio came close and inspected the belly of the sedate cat. 

“I think we will need Viktor for this one” Yurio traced the Patch of thick fur seemingly stitched into the cat. A common sign of an incomplete or rushed Animal crossing. 

“What are you really?” He looked into the cats eyes seemingly looking for an answer. When you Cross animals it means to take the soul of one creature and place it into the body of another. This was by far the most complicated one he’s seen. Along with the crossing the Witch that did this used a spell block to keep this animal from saving itself meaning whatever this cat really is Has to be a magical as well. Possibly a shapeshifter or even a mermaid. Unfortunately Magicals that have anything to do with animals like Centaurs or even witches that can take animals forms can be Crossed and if the Witch knows what their doing they can lock the person into the cross and they will have to remain as so until saved.

Yuri made it to the house with a sigh, The cat in his shirt has taken the small amount of time it took to get home to tear up Yuri’s chest with its claws that never seemed to be put away. Pulling the cat out of his shirt and with it, It’s claws out of his chest. 

 

“Please stop picking up stray monsters and bringing them into the house.” Before Yuuri turned around he could feel the energy. A familiar out of place feeling that enchanted's give off as Yuri walked into the house. When Yuuri turned around and saw such a small creature he was confused. 

“A kitten? Do People not have boundaries?” He rushed over and scooped up the small cat. Turning it in his hands and inspecting it. It took him a few minutes to realize what he’s looking at. 

“Ah! Yurio did you notice this?” He looked up at his son wondering if he even knows what he brought home. Yurio came close and inspected the belly of the sedate cat. 

“I think we will need viktor for this one” Yurio traced the Patch of thick fur seemingly stitched into the cat. A common sign of an incomplete Animal crossing. 

“What are you really?” He looked into the cats eyes seemingly looking for an answer. When you Cross animals it means to take the soul of one creature and place it into the body of another. This was by far the most complicated one he’s seen. Along with the crossing the Witch that did this used a spell block to keep this animal from saving itself meaning whatever this cat really is Has to be a magical as well. Possibly a shapeshifter or even a mermaid. Unfortunately Magicals that have anything to do with animals like Centaurs or even witches that can take animals forms can be Crossed and if the Witch knows what their doing they can lock the person into the cross and they will have to remain as so until saved. 

Yuuri went to get Viktor while Yurio sat on the couch inspecting the kitten further expecting to find a hoof or anything to give him a sign of what this is.

“Yurio please put that down before I know what you're dealing with I don’t want you hurt” Viktor walked through the door of the living room tightening his robe with his nose scrunched up at the feeling of the kitten.

“Too late the _thing _already scratched up my entire chest on the walk over here” Yurio huffed realizing his chest did hurt alot.__

__“Yurio. Get into the kitchen this instant” Viktor Barked orders at him obviously irritated that Yurio let the Cat scratch him. He looked to his Husband smiling. “My dear may you please to tend to our idiots wounds” Yuuri followed their son snickering at Viktors irritation. Finally alone Viktor got to work undoing and saving the kitten._ _

__“You know he’s just worried about you, Even just a cat scratch can be deadly with the right enchantment Yurio” Yuuri was wiping and mending his sons wounds magically as Yurio is terrible with natural healing and would just pick the scabs off plus its better viktor didn't see them._ _

__“Should we help him?” Yurio questioned once yuuri was finished and started pouring tea that yuuri must have been heating before he got home._ _

__“Mmm I think your father is best equipped to handle this one dear” He hummed passing Yuri a cup of tea and sitting next to him. “He’s Very good at this”_ _

__Not even seconds after Yuuri had reassured his son The house shook violently then a roar broke out followed by crashing. Yuuri pushed yurio back into a sitting position and ran past him into the living room expecting the worst and finding, Not quite that._ _

“Yurio. Get into the kitchen this instant” Viktor Barked orders at him obviously irritated that Yurio let the Cat scratch him. He looked to his Husband smiling. “My dear may you please to tend to our idiots wounds” Yuuri followed their son snickering at Viktors irritation. Finally alone Viktor got to work undoing and saving the kitten. 

“You know he’s just worried about you, Even just a cat scratch can be deadly with the right enchantment Yurio” Yuuri was wiping and mending his sons wounds magically as Yurio is terrible with natural healing and would just pick the scabs off plus its better viktor didn't see them. 

“Should we help him?” Yurio questioned once yuuri was finished and started pouring tea that yurri must have been heating before he got home. 

“Mmm I think your father is best equipped to handle this one dear” He hummed passing Yuri a cup of tea and sitting next to him. “He’s Very good at this” 

Not even seconds after Yuuri had reassured his son The house shook violently then a roar broke out followed by crashing. Yuuri pushed yurio back into a sitting position and ran past him into the living room expecting the worst and finding, Not quite that. 

“Otabek?” Yuri’s cup made a clattering noise behind Yuuri as it fell to the ground. “What the fuck, Ouch” Yuri’s cup had soaked his clothing in burning liquid clinging to him but all he could think about was the Man standing in his living room not even noticing the cat pacing around Viktor. The same man who he only knew as a boy. The same boy who Yuri thought abandoned him. Yuri’s only friend. 

“What are you doing here!” Yuri snarled fighting back tears. “I don’t need you anymore!” He turned around ready to walk out the back door. How dare otabek just show up out of the blue after leaving him all alone only leaving Mila to tell him he’s left forever. 

“Yurio You will _Sit down _” Viktor stood up glaring at his son while he walked to sit on the couch on the opposite side of Otabek.__

__“Now. Otabek, Please do explain” Viktors stare piercing the negative energy surrounding yurio’s body in an attempt to keep his son calm._ _

__“Sir I” Otabek was cut off sharply by an obnoxious laugh._ _

__“Otabek please, Call me Viktor we all know each other here” Viktor sat back smiling warmly hoping to ease the ever growing tension._ _

“Viktor I don’t know where to start” Otabek lifted his head from his hands and looked at yurio desperate for Yuri to look back at him. 

“I don’t know if it’s been Days or weeks-”

“Years. Otabek It’s been Five Fucking Years”

“Yuri please! Last I remember I was getting ready to take you to the square for the Spring festival and Now I’m here” Otabek hid his face in his hands. He doesn't know what happened really. All he knows is that His best friend And thought to be boyfriend Seemed to _Hate _him and he didn’t know why.__

__“Otabek Dear. It’s The fall and we haven't had a spring festival in at least two years” Yuuri Gulped._ _


End file.
